The Court of Uther
"Tirion Fordring, from this day forth you are no longer welcome among the Knights of the Silver Hand. You are no longer fit to bask in the grace of the Light. I hereby excommunicate you from our ranks." - Uther the Lightbringer The Path of Justice The Court of Uther, founded during the harvest season in 33 L.C, by the Arch-chapter of the Silver Hand, lead by Sir Tenevus Stromheart, was brought into being as a way for paladins, autonomous, yet spiritually faithful to the Orthodox Teachings of Faol, as a means to determine justice and order amongs those whom followed the path of Uther under the Knights of the Silver Hand and their many chapters strewn across Azeroth. The Court operates not only as a judicial body for the Silver Hand, but can hear any and all cases of either spiritual or temporal fashion, with respect to either the Church or The Crown respectively. Court Operations The Court, as stated, operates on an autonomous fashion, standing as a paragon and mediator of justice between both the Alliance's secular forces and the spiritual nature of the Church, moderating, with some restriction in those fashions. However, these instances are rare and are often given aid by one or the other system of government to ensure the King's Laws, or those of Canon Law are being upheld. The primary source of Court/Tribunal judiciary authority covers, in grand degree, the administration, the orchestration and judicial faculties to the Order of the Silver Hand, its clercis, squires, auxiliary attendants, officers and of course, most importantly, its knights. Chapters of the Court The Court of Uther consists almost entirely of equally autonomous chapters of the Silver Hand, based on regional culture or Kingdom. Each Chapter is considered autonomous, so long as the chapter master, or master paladin swears them to the Court as well as to the laws of the Alliance and recognises the Church of the Holy Light to be the orthodox church under which Saint Faol had birthed. These chapters, are permitted complete control over their knightly structure as well as training regiments so long as they loosely follow the Path of Donning (as system for promotion within the Silver Hand that awards habitual armour as a show of virtue obtained.) Each Chapter is asked to provide the following positions to be considered a 'Chapter' of the Court: Chapter-Master/Master Paladin Masters of the various chapter, the Master Paladin leader of the Chapter (i.e Chapter Master of Stromgarde) is the de facto leader of the -entire- chapter of the Silver Hand in that specific topographical/political region, which may include various sub-chapters. The Master Paladin is tasked with chairing the Court in various situations and is also charged with leading and organising the entirety of said chapter, including training, knight/squire pairings and upholding law upon Chapter-based 'Low Courts' Chapter Masters can be voted in and out by their chapter alone, as apart of the autonomous status of each chapter. However, Chapter Masters -can- be decided by the Chairman or by a majority vote on the Court by a 3/5th margin and only in the event where there is a vacancy. Otherwise, Chapter Masters serve for life unless decided otherwise by the various members of their various chapters. Justicar The Justicars, or 'Holy Justices of the Peace' are members of each regionally-based chapter whom are tasked with acting as Court Judges during High and Low Courts and Tribunals. They are selected by the Chapter-Master of each chapter, but can be voted in at the behest of either the Low Court or High Court at the discretion of the Chapter-Master. Justicars take second seat next to the Chapter-Master during High Court and are expected to sit as Chairman for their chapter's Low Court with permission from the Chapter-Master. Justicars serve a five year term to be re-evaluated for continued tenure for review. If found incompetent, the Chapter-Master, at any time, may remove the Justicar from office and select a new one. Order Lector A scholar of spiritual affairs, each chapter is expected to have an 'Order Lector' or Seminarian whose sole duty is to ensure that those within their chapter are being properly educated on the teachings of Faol as well as to ensure that the Virtues are being maintained. (WIP) Low Court of Uther Not all matters of the High Court require the attention of all the chapters of the Silver Hand as well as the chairman, so each Regional Chapter and subchapter, may hold, at their discretion, a Low Court of Uther. Unlike the High Court, the Low Court cannot making sweeping judgements regarding military movement, cross-chapter legislature, or host Court Tribunal for the Silver Hand for crimes whose penalty is expulsion from the Order or execution. The Low Court is, by default, lead by the Chapter-Master, but -MAY- be, at the permission of the Chapter-Master, led by the Justicar of that Chapter. -The permissive duties and charges to the Low Court are: * Administration of Regional Affairs * Knightly structure and regional promotions including knightings, recruitment and chapter dismissal * Low crimes court, such as intra-chapter affairs and temporal crimes such as theft, assault, etc. (WIP) * Discussion and application of unique training regiment so long as it follows the 'Three Virtues' training doctrine. The Virtues Training: 'The Path of Donning' While the Court is primarily a place for justice and unity, the values and codes of the Silver Hand are viciously defended and its support of a continued knightly legacy are at the core of what the Court stands for. Following the reconstruction of the Silver Hand under Sir Tenevus Stromheart, the 'Path of Donning' was established as an effective and noble way to instruct a knight to ascend properly in the eyes of the Light. The Court of Uther, while autonomous in most of its enforcement of specific training methods requires a basic interpretation of this system in order to ensure that the knights and members of the Court are unbiased and righteous in their ruling. The Court has provided a simple three step outline for each chapter to either take up upon their own, regional interpretation, or at their request, to follow the Path as provided by the Arch-chapter of the Silver Hand. The steps include: * Take confirmation vows to join the order * Be taken as an aspirant/squire of the Silver Hand * Pass the Trial of Respect * Pass the Trial of Tenacity * Pass the Trial of Compassion * Knighting While there are many others documents that go to express The Path of Donning on more detail, this basic structure is all that is required of any Chapter of the Court in order to be considered worthy of their representation. Current Seated Chapters Arch-chapter of Stormwind; (The Silver Hand Chapter) * Grand Master of the Arch-Chapter; Chapter Master of Stormwind - Sir Tenevus Stromheart (Chairman) Chapter of Lordaeron (The Onyx Champions) * Chapter Master of Lordaeron - Chapter Master Pending Approval * Justicar Incumbent Chapter of Kul Tiras (Kul Tiras Offensive) * Chapter Master of Kul Tiras - Admiral John Dunelm * Justicar Incumbent Dignitaries (Representatives Outside of Chapters) Scarlet Dignitaries (Independent) * Represented by Lee Adams Vacant Chapters * Chapter of the Northrend Colonies * Chapter of Gilneas * Chapter of Alterac * Chapter of Stromgarde * Chapter of Quel'thalas * Draenic Chapter Category:Organizations Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Alliance Organizations